Aftermath
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Now that the aftermath of fighting both Team Plasma's were over, they could finally rest with their children, and continue on with their lives.


**Mew: Alright, I know. MEW, Y U NO UPDATE IN SO LONG?! I'm starting 8th guys, whoo! It's a lot of stress and homework, projects too. I can't seem to find the time like in 7th where I could do what my mind freely wanted. It's a real hassle. Updates will come, I promise, but there's no promise in when. Hopefully this weekend, I reckon. For now, please enjoy this little drabble! **

**Aftermath**

"Nathaniel! You can do it."

The father's voice.

"Shh, N, you'll wake Athena."

The mother's voice.

Both loving for both each other, and their children.

Nathaniel, two years old, with White's wild wavy hair, in the color of N's tea green ponytail, bright blue eyes, toddles over to the said man, giggling at something only his childish mind can decipher. He reaches up for N's hair, tugging none too gently. N winces, but smiles all the same.

White laughs softly, rocking in the lounging chair, holding five month old Athena in her arms.

Athena, who seems to be developing White's dark brown hair, but had a single streak of N's tea green near her fast growing bangs. Her eyes were grey, had been grey for all those months, and they were sure that grey they would stay.

Ten years after the fighting, the suffering, the sorrow. Waking up to screams and nightmares every night, the comfort, the tears.

After Team Plasma had disbanded, N had left for two years, searching out the thin line between truth and ideal. White disappeared, along with Black, to a place where they kept secret. N returned soon after hearing about Neo Plasma, ready to face the realism, the truth, the harsh, cold reality.

Things had changed such; he met Cheren again, along with that blonde - was her name Bianca? At first, he had recognized neither, although both had quite a word to pick with him, in angry tones and vehement rage. Cheren especially, Bianca was a bit more understanding.

White returned after Neo Plasma had been defeated and put under history, surprised at what had changed, confused, but accepting. Black still had not returned since, White was very secretive with his current location, but she seemed sure he was fine and healthy.

They were very hesitant with a relationship, especially since what had all transpired since they had last met. White was still wary, although she seemed certain he had recognized the line between a reachable ideal and an acceptable truth.

Eight years of dating, kisses, hugs, whispers in ears on late nights, movies watched, buckets of popcorn eaten in the safety of each other's arms.

Cheren and Bianca had long tied the knot before them, and on their wedding day, N was the best man since Black did not reveal his face, although he sent his best regards. White was one of Bianca's few bridesmaids.

They had their first child as well, a beautiful, intelligent three year old named Bella. She had Cheren's looks, although she also had Bianca's innocent, and slightly messy manner. Cheren always complained about the toys lying around the house.

"Mama? Mama!" Nathaniel toddled over burbling happily. He cooed, reaching for his younger sister. "'Thena! 'Thena wake now?"

White shushed him with a small smile on her face. "No, Nathan, not yet. Don't wake Athena."

Too late. She woke, then started to cry. Nathan backed up, startled, and wailed as well.

N sighed, reaching for his daughter. "Shh," He soothed gently, patting her back. Athena hiccupped, before snuggling into her father's neck and falling asleep.

Nathaniel, now recovered his somewhat nasty shock, toddled over to his father again. "Papa?" He asked.

"Hm?" N looked down at his son from his vantage point at standing. As tall as he was, he had grown slightly taller still since the last time White had seen him.

Nathaniel tugged at N's pants legs. "Am I going to get a Pokemon one day?" He asked innocently.

N bit his lip, before smiling at his green haired son. "Yes, Nathaniel. Treat that Pokemon well, and it will love you wholeheartedly in return."

Nathaniel smiled. "Okay!"

White chuckled, smiling fondly. Now that the aftermath of fighting both Team Plasma's were over, they could finally rest with their children, and continue on with their lives.

* * *

**Mew: Yes, I know, there's probably lots of OOCness, but I can't really help it right now. This is just something to appease my mind of guilt that I haven't updated anything in so long! Don't worry my faithful readers. Something of higher quality, and hopefully something creepy, will come soon in time for Halloween! Do not fret! For now, please review, and I will see you all later! :D Thanks for still supporting with me, by the way. You guys are the best! **


End file.
